Same is Nice
by Hakusa
Summary: Shiraishi now takes the stand into telling Akira how he feels from her ranting nature, and what is then her response to it? A punch? Or a chocolate? : . MinoruXAkira


Little Note: Hello! This is my first Lucky Star fic! Hm, let's hope it will go well, neh. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Lucky Star, except for its DVD box set I bought. :)

Summary: Shiraishi now takes the stand into telling Akira how he feels from her ranting nature, and what is then her response to it? A punch? Or a chocolate:). MinoruXAkira

Note: Malaysian : British English

This takes place before Shiraishi/Sebastian(hehe) turned berserk and that Lucky Channel was still alive. :)

--19th/20th February 2008--

- Same is Nice -

"Oh! It's time, Akira-sama. We got t-"

"WHAT?! Disturbing me while I am still talking, eh, Shiraishi. You sure got guts for someone with the likes of you.", Akira interrupted her assistant with a loud bang on the table. He was now shivering till the last bit of his life. He had probably lost more of his compared to a cat's span.

"Um, so-sorry, Akira-sama.", he apologized between jitters, turning white without any colour except for the black lining which showed his form, bowing a number of times.

"That's better. Now…..ara! It's time viewers, remember to send fan letters to me, k? Bye-bii!", the Lucky Channel's host reverted back to her 'star' identity, ending the program with the usual.

"Bye-bii….", no strength was showed from this, as he currently had no motivation to carry on with the show for the day, until…..

"Hm!", was heard from Akira as she stepped **hard** on Shiraishi's foot.

"Ouch!", was the last word or voice the viewers of Lucky Star heard.

The staffs all gathered around to pack things and sorts, not really asking Shiraishi if whether he was hurt in anyway; they were all too used to **these** two, then not caring the least bit about him.

"What was that just now? You were lousier than the episodes before. Huh, I suggest you quit, newbie.", small eyes was seen, and Akira was now herself, blabbering her daily after-the-show-'motivations'. He, well, he took it normally, just looking down at his white school shoes, lending a deaf ear to his partner.

'_Why do I always have to put up with this?'_, he thought to himself. As a man, or better a human, he has levels, and those levels are going up everyday, awaiting the result of whether he would blast, or stay put like he has always done with her rubbish talk.

'_Why is it always like this?'_

'_The way she is,'_

'_What comes out from her mouth,'_

'_They all bear no kind words or motivation.'_

'_It's time, maybe, I finish this once and for all.'_

"everyday I see you sitting there on the chair, it makes me pu-"

"Akira-sama!", Shiraishi finally interrupted her words which only he knew what worse would come afterwards, but yet, he did. Standing up with his green eyes in view, added in with a serious face, it made Akira down to the option of only

"W-What?"

"As a woman, why can't you be nicer? As a celebrity, why can't you act like one? As someone who wants to gain fame, why are you being like this?", he said, without yelling with all the strength he mustered. "As Lucky Channel's host, why are you always yelling at me, stepping on my feet, threatening me with my post, taki….", he stopped as he noticed that her face was now the one looking downwards. It reminded him about what he always felt. Now, maybe he could change things? Or so he thought…. "Akira-sama?", he asked, reassuring of whether she was okay. Her body was shaking, trembling later on, and later she stood with great force, hitting his chin with only pain Shiraishi knows.

He almost bit his tongue, nearly to the verge of death, maybe. Shocked at what was happening, he thought of the reason of this sudden action. She did it _intentionally_, or, _accidentally_? He was there to find out.

"Akira-sa-"

"SHIRAISHI! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!", Akira screamed or yelled, —whichever way you want to classify it as—at the top of her lungs, punching Shiraishi's left cheek, using her right clenched fist.

He was shocked, speechless, of no words to utter. Never has he met someone as stubborn, unkind, and a long list of negative traits.

The force pushed Shiraishi to the side, almost hitting the table until he supported his body with his right hand. He placed his left over the now red and swollen cheek, rubbing it slightly with hopes of lessening the pain. Looking at Akira with disbelief, he saw something he never knew he would ever see. It was Akira.

Tears were welled up at her eyes, some falling down from her cheeks to the chin as the amount was too much. Wiping it away with her over-long sleeves, she ran away with all the staff members watching the current incident, but, she left a word.

"Shiraishi, you IDIOT!"

With the last at an extended volume.

------------- -------------- ------------- ------------

That last time both Shiraishi and Akira spoke was already three days back, and they lived till now without a single word or sound coming out of their mouth for the other to answer or listen.

'_She has not shown her real self through this three times of Lucky Channel since then. Wasn't she tired of this channel already?'_, he thought to himself, pondering on her with the two personas.

"You all haven't been sending fan letters to me, Akira's lonely…", she said with false teary eyes, and also her cute voice of her other self.

'_Hah, yeah, right.'_, Shiraishi commenting on the hypocritical words she was uttering.

"Hm, I guess we will have to depart now, Akira is going to be more lonely!", she said, twirling around while flapping her sleeves up and down. "Bye-bii!", her last.

"Bye-bii!", he had to say it; for the fans of Lucky Star.

The Lucky Channel's ending board was put up, but nothing from the back-scene was heard, nothing, until it was the four's turn to sing karaoke.

"Thank you for your hard work!" the staffs said as a normal Japanese gesture, then packing all the files and papers away, but the two remained where they stood, like the three other days before, after the show. They wouldn't converse, or even looked at each other, but this time, Shiraishi took his step.

"U-um, Akira……-sama.", uncertain of whether to add the "sama" after her name, but still, he thought it was more formal to. "Um….", looking at her face which was just staring off into the realm of the empty table, but she seemed to be keeping her ears to his words.

He stopped, he didn't continue. Not knowing what to say, he stopped. Afraid of what her response might be about his pause, he braced himself for the worse, biting his lower lip a little.

"Continue.", she finally spoke.

"Yes?", he wasn't sure of what he heard, asking for a repeat.

"Continue, I ask you to continue. Don't you have something to say?", she asked with her face now to him, saddened in every way you can spot on her features. It made his heart crack at the sight of her, her face. It wasn't the 'Akira-sama' he had known. _It wasn't her_.

"I, I don't know what to say.", not wanting to look at hers anymore, turning his face to the right where the table was located. His sentence was followed with silence, only showing that this talk wouldn't go anywhere from this place, so, yes, Akira took her leave without combining it with her own. Shiraishi looked at her leaving form, and somehow, she was swaying a little from the right to the left. She was about to fall, now swaying more to the right with her left leg leaving the ground.

Half-way before her whole body fell, he was able to catch her, running as fast as he could to support Akira. The way he stopped the incident from occurring was to have her face no chances of touching the floor, then making her face him, an inch and a half were the distance of their faces apart.

Their eyes met. His now opened green and her golden-yellow ones. They paused for the second time. Something then woke him out of his trance, it was the current redness of her cheeks. They were peculiarly red.

'_Were they ever that colour?'_, confused on what he saw, and also being the blur guy of Lucky Channel. :). She too woke up, then getting out of his hold so roughly, almost tripping from the manner. No longer facing him, she again repeated the line she said three days before.

"Shiraishi…….YOU IDIOT!!"

"Oh, so now you two are talking.", a staff commented, and Shiraishi just sighed. He did thought about something though.

'_Was she ever that cute?'_

------------- -------------- ------------- ------------

On the way back home with a scarf wrapping around his neck, he puffed out breath, creating clouds of cool air. Again, he sighed. A method for solving this matter between him and Akira would never be found with her being like that. _'Never'_, he thought. Walking pass the familiar shop houses around his housing area was always the only entertainment he had on his journey back. Peeping through the tinted glass, he did, every time walking along this road. He was soon reaching a chocolate shop where he would usually find girls gathering at this time of the year. After all, it was _that_ day.

Just filling his time up with something he could do, he looked inside the shop with a signboard of, 'Rayalley Road', which he had no idea what the first word meant.

Inside, he could spot all type of colours, ranging from brown, black, and even blue. Those were, of course, the hair colour of all the girls fighting for the chocolates which were arranged on nice decorated shelves and tables. Inside, he too spotted a rare female hair colour. It was,

_Pink._

He paused after it reminded him of somebody. Someone he couldn't place who. Nevertheless, he carried on walking while he peeked into the shops after the chocolate one.

'_I wonder if I would ever get a chocolate this year.'_, was his last thought on that walk.

------------- -------------- ------------- ------------

"Bye-bii!", the two said in unison. They didn't talk to each other during their work; hosting Lucky Channel. Rather than standing at where he stood, this time, he took the initiative to help the others with their packing, lending a helping hand to them.

"Thank you.", the gratitude they gave him.

He, Shiraishi, didn't know though that there was somebody who stood behind him, waiting for the chance of him to turn. After noticing a shadow on the tiled floor, he at last, turned. There, in front of him was something in pink, red, pink, yellow, black, and white.

_She was there._

Wow, shocked from what he was seeing, Akira, the girl dressed in a white outfit with black linings, with yellow eyes and pink hair was now reaching out both her hands which held something special fastened up. Her cheeks were pink too, to add. That special thing was, none other than something wrapped with a red ribbon which kept the pink wrapping in place. The shape was a heart.

'_Mine?'_, he thought to himself. She never responded, leaving him no choice but to ask.

"For me?". Only a nod was the reply. He took it, of course, earning then a look from her. Currently facing him, she said,

"I wasted THREE nights thinking of that. You BETTER not waste it more.", replacing all the words in bold with her own pressure.

'_Three nights? Ah, that's why she was swaying around.'_, solving the case of the fall she almost had. _'But wait, for ME?!'_

"Akira-sama, the meaning of this is…..", wanting to make it clear before he jumped to conclusions, but, she never replied. "Akira-sama?"

Her body was trembling again, followed by strands of Shiraishi's neck hair which stood straight, sensing something even he couldn't decipher. Followed from then was yet another punch he got on his left cheek.

'What----is-----this?', was what he could only think during this slow-motioned moment. :).

"Find the answer yourself, BLUR IDIOT SHIRAISHI!", ahh, now he earned another title for both his personalities. Rubbing his cheeks again, he expected her to leave like the other times, but, no, there was still a shadow. "It's a Valentine's chocolate…..", she gripped the hem of her sailor uniform, clearly showing the nervousness she currently had.

"Oh……..REALLY?!", now, it was his turn……

Nodding again, she said, "End of story.", leaving the place where they conducted the show. Like what she said, it was the end, but not to his thoughts.

'_Wow, this is the first time I've received a Valentine's Day chocolate.'_

'_From Akira?!'_

'_Anyways, it's still one. And,'_

'_People do change, don't they?'_

-- --

Next, in another slide of Lucky Channel, for dreaming off into space, he earned another step on his foot.

"Ouch!", he yelped, but not to loud though.

"Dear Shiraishi, please, PAY ATTENTION!", poking knives with the stare she gave him. Sweating with beads of them flowing gradually from his forehead, he nodded.

"Yes, Akira-sama."

"Good, now, people, -----", she continued with her job as the host while he thought,

'_Sometimes, being the same can be nice.'_

-------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Finished my first Lucky Star fic:0. To share something, my favourite characters are both Akira and Konata. I love Akira's double personalities and Konata's otaku-ness. :). I hope you all did enjoy that, and, hm, I think it can be counted as one of those late Valentine's Day presents, hehehe. :). Hope I did keep their characters intact, because, yeah, I think I might have got too used to Lelouch and C.C.'s personality, hoho. :0. Anyways, I do love reading reviews, and, tell me what you all think, neh.

Happy Belated Valentine's Day:0

P.S. Rayalley Road is an original shop named by me. I too don't know the meaning of it. The name just popped up in my mind. :)

H


End file.
